Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rotary electric machine rotor.
Discussion of the Background
A rotary electric machine typically includes a rotor having a plurality of permanent magnets provided on an inner circumferential side of a stator disposed in an annular shape. The rotor turns when wires wound around the stator are energized.
The rotor typically includes a rotor core in which the permanent magnets are secured in a plurality of magnet insertion holes with a resin material. Using a resin material, each of the permanent magnets is secured closer to an outer circumferential side or an inner circumferential side of an inner wall surface that defines the magnet insertion holes.
In the configuration described above, the permanent magnets may be inclined before being secured in the magnet insertion holes, which does not generate a desired output and thus causes a problem of degraded motor efficiency. To solve the problem, there is known a laminated core manufacturing process disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-251930.
In such a manufacturing process, most of a resin injected into the magnet insertion holes flows into a resin reservoir provided on a side opposite to a side in the magnet insertion hole, which the permanent magnet is leaned closer to, thereby the permanent magnet is pressed against and secured to the side which the permanent magnet is leaned toward. In addition, the permanent magnet is held vertically by a magnet retaining portion whereby the permanent magnet is secured without being inclined.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-165938 discloses a rotary electric machine that achieves a high output while preventing a short circuit of magnetic flux among adjacent magnets. Such a rotary electric machine has a first storage hole and a pair of second storage holes provided in the vicinity of an outer circumference of a rotor thereof. A first rib is formed between the first storage hole and the pair of second storage holes, while a pair of second ribs are formed between the second storage holes and an outer circumferential surface of the rotor. In addition, an area of a first space provided between the first rib and a magnet is configured to be greater than an area of a second space provided between the second ribs and the magnet.